Diente de plata
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Segundos antes de morir, una retahíla de imágenes desfilan por la mente agonizante del capitán. Fic participante en el reto "Los olvidados del fandom" del foro "La Mansión Hellsing".


Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano. Este fic participa en el reto"Los olvidados del fandom" del foro **La Mansión Hellsing** (si les interesa, ¡vayan a darse una vuelta!)

Personaje: Hans Günsche.

* * *

I

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un diente de plata… El capitán se queda incrédulo.

¿Realmente eso…? Es consciente del miserable pedazo de corona incrustándose en su corazón, siendo empujado con fuerza por esa especie de hombre/alma que ha emergido del brazo de la chica vampiro, y la irónica realidad lo golpea con fuerza. Siente deseos de llorar de risa por la situación ¿un diente, de entre todas las cosas? Sinceramente hubiera esperado una muerte un poco más digna. Pero, a fin de cuentas, morir está bien para él, no importa el medio.

Es una cosa tan común, pequeña, inesperada; y sin embargo está allí, clavado en sus entrañas, avisándole que esta vez no hay escapatoria. No es como si él la buscara. Finalmente, después de incontables años, las puertas de la muerte se han abierto a sus pies. Le gustaría darle la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, pero regenerarlos le parece una tarea tediosa; quisiera también agradecerle a esa extraña pareja por haber acabado con su existencia, pero hace tantos años que no utiliza las palabras que éstas han perdido su significado y la lengua ya no sabe cómo pronunciarlas, así que solo le queda reír.

Una vez, años atrás, escuchó decir a los soldados que cuando se está muriendo la vida pasa ante los ojos en un par de segundos. Tal vez sea cierto o tal vez no, pero no se explica cómo encajarían tantos años en tan poco tiempo; y sin embargo allí están las primeras imágenes, difusas, lejanas, tomando forma en su memoria desgastada.

Son flashes rápidos que no duran más que milésimas de segundo, pero a él le parecen eternos. Se suceden uno tras otro, y el soldado abre los ojos con sorpresa, tratando de captarlos todos, sin desperdiciar nada. No es momento para ignorar.

Las imágenes van en un sentido caótico. Primero, los recuerdos de las tropas del Mayor; el comandante nazi atragantándose con un ala de pollo mientras el doctor hace todo lo posible para que la escupa ¿por qué preocuparse tanto? Un alita de pollo no le hará mella a ese frasco de tuercas con cerebro humano. Tras la escena, la cazadora disimula su sonrisa puntiaguda tras el cañón de su mosquete.

Otro flash trae al recuerdo la imagen de la bruja vampiro furiosa con el chico gato que no se cansa de aparecer sorpresivamente en cualquier parte del zeppelin, cual pelota saltarina. Alhambra tarareando alguna canción en su idioma natal mientras lanza al aire, una y otra vez, una carta solitaria; frente a él, compartiendo la mesa de juego, están los hermanos Valentine discutiendo sobre quién tiene la mejor mano. Gana el rubio, obviamente. Lo que le recuerda al capitán que siempre creyó que ese tipo podría participar en comerciales de shampoo, y que uno de ellos era obviamente adoptado.

La imagen se esfuma en un momento y es reemplazada por otra. Varsovia, 1944. Está de pie frente a dos adolescentes: un chiquillo que no debe sobrepasar los quince y una mujer con cabellera oscura y profundos ojos rojos. El porqué del interés del vampiro en disfrazarse de lolita es algo que le da vueltas unos segundos, pero no le importa demasiado; cada quién con sus fetiches. Además, ese joven engreído ya está listo para enfrentarse a él, tratando de cercenarle la cabeza con sus microfilamentos agudos. El recuerdo de Walter Dornez lo acompañará toda su vida luego de eso, siempre pensó que pudo haber sido un buen compañero de armas, alguien a su altura con quién combatir, pero el inglés solo regresó a ellos para completar su venganza personal contra el nosferatus. A pesar de su traición, él sabe que Dornez nunca fue de su mismo bando, el odio hacia el vampiro y el amor hacia su lady crecieron a partes iguales, viviendo juntos dentro de esa alma avejentada. Lo envidia por eso. Él nunca tuvo una meta tan clara, mucho menos alguien a quién amar.

Hay un grito estridente elevándose en el aire, cortando con locura los gemidos agónicos que pululan entre los caídos. Una corta cabellera rubia se eleva entre los escombros, con los ojos verdes inyectados de rabia y estupor, fijos en la figura del shinigami. Este ya ha matado a su compañera, no dudará un segundo en acabar también con ella, la última sobreviviente de Iscariote… su arma se mueve de forma casi involuntaria hasta la mandíbula de la mujer. Es una lástima, se dice mientras jala el gatillo, pero ella sobrevivirá. Esa es, quizás, la única acción benevolente que haya hecho en su vida.

Unos ojos azules saltan a su memoria ahora, duros y fijos en él, estudiándolo con detención. La mujer sonríe de medio lado, inclina apenas la cabeza y se aleja con un "gracias" flotando en los labios. La primera y única vez que vio a Integra Hellsing a los ojos, la mujer de acero en aquella guerra, el fin de todos ellos, incluido el del mismo vampiro.

Y luego de eso ya no hay más recuerdos. Tantos años de existencia y tan pocas cosas por recordar. La vida se vuelve monótona luego de cien años de vagar sin rumbo fijo, quizás por eso se unió a las tropas del Mayor, porque sabía que ahí encontraría su fin. La muerte era algo que todos, inconscientemente, buscaban. Y ahora, por fin, la anhelada muerte venía a reclamarle…aunque nunca imaginó que sería a través de un miserable diente postizo. La ironía del momento le hace estallar en sonoras carcajadas que no retumban más allá de su mente, mientras su cuerpo se consume por las llamas azules y la bestia en su interior aúlla por última vez.

Ahora, Hans Günsche es libre.

Total y completamente libre… para morir.

Fin.

* * *

El personaje del capitán me intriga bastante, pero es tan plano que cuesta mucho extraer algo de él. Esos segundos finales, cuando inclina la cabeza y toda su expresión estoica se relaja para producir una sonrisa sincera justo antes de quemarse me hacen pensar en muchas teorías. Bueno, esto es un intento cojo de eso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
